


Just Another way to Scream Your Name

by ChaoticBabe



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series, Push (2009)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBabe/pseuds/ChaoticBabe
Summary: Kate may see the future but somehow she never saw them coming.The Push Au no one asked for.
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Richard Gecko, Kate Fuller/Richard Gecko/Seth Gecko, Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Just Another way to Scream Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> You can read the ships as platonic or not. Left it vague .

Kate’s fourteen when Division kills her father. She’s not sure if they meant to capture or kill him, but the stray bullet through his chest made the choice for them. She hates herself for thinking maybe he was the lucky one that day.

For years after it’s just Scott and her. The two of them running, hiring shadows to hide from division’s eye when they could afford it. Using her visions as a guide to keep one step out of reach. When they did get too close Scott always made them pay. He was stitch and unlike their father he wasn’t afraid to make them hurt.

It was a system that worked well for a long time, with few major injuries between them.

But visions aren’t sure things, and Division isn’t stupid and has resources that run far and deep. In hindsight it was always just a matter of time before one of them got caught.

She’s seventeen when division gets the drop on them in Mexico.

They take Scott.

Learning from their past mistakes the next time agents show up it’s with tranqs instead of bullets.

A dart hit Scott before Kate could finish getting the warning out of her mouth, dropping him to the floor fast, making sure he couldn’t fight back. The one meant for her misses by barely an inch. 

Crouching low to the floor for cover, Scott’s eyes met hers from across the floor. He manages to mouth run before his eye’s shut, body giving in to the drugs.

Looking up she found five agents quickly closing in. Kate took available that end with her death or capture, she ran. 

She couldn’t help him if they took her too.

And she would get him back. She  _ would _ .

After that she’s on her own.

She makes her way back to America. Always running doesn’t leave a lot of room for making friends, even less for finding people to trust. Most people are just one good payday away from selling you out. 

The closest she has to a trustworthy friend is a shadow that Scott and her had hired a couple years back, Freddie. He took a liking to both of them and kept in touch from time to time.

Immediately after crossing the border she looks him up, asking for help. She meets up with him to explain what happened, but he’s got a family of his own these days. Looking genuinely regretful he tells her he can’t help. He’s got people of his own to worry about.

Kate understands, she does. She knew it was a long shot, but had to try.

Looking at her from over a cup of slowly cooling coffee he lets out a sigh sounding as if he already regrets what he’s about to say, “I know a guy, two in fact. Brothers.”

Kate perks up at where the conversation is going, even if Freddie seems less than sure.

“They aren’t good guys Kate, but they hold a grudge against Division. Might be willing to help just to get back at them.”

Hope must be showing on her face cause Freddie grows more serious shoulders tense leaning across the table he warns, “These are bad guys Kate.You have to understand that. Besides they might say no, send you on your way. But I know where to find them if you want to know.”

Kate say bad men are exactly what she needs, he probably wouldn’t appreciate it. Instead she nods her head and asks for the address.

Ones a pusher, the other a mover, Freddie informs her before she takes off. 

The Gecko brothers, who are located in Texas, are a criminal team. Most specials are some sort of criminal though or else they end up working for division. These two thrive enough that it rubs Freddie wrong the wrong way. Then again he’s never had to stoop too low in life, being a shadow gave him protection from Divisions eye.

It makes her wonder what he’d think of some of the things she’s done to get by.

In less than a day leaving Kate finds herself outside a roadside bar. It’s the address Freddie wrote down, but it’s a little hard imagining two criminal masterminds working here. 

Hesitating a moment in the car she watches the building, since deciding to come here Kate hasn’t been able to get a clear vision on anything after this point. It makes her nervous going in blind, last time it was this murky she lost Scott, the thought of her brother hurts but it forces her to get moving. 

Walking straight up to the bar inside she asks the bartender for the Gecko’s. 

The red haired woman puts her off, says they aren’t in. But Kate keeps insisting, loudly.

She sits there refusing to leave, half yelling that she won’t leave until she sees them. Making a nuisance of herself is enough to prompt someone into a decision, prompting a vision of one of the employees running off to go to tell a man with a black tattoo creeping up his neck that there’s a girl causing trouble asking for him and his brother. The man simply tells the waiter to get rid of her. 

Once the vision passes Kate stands from her seat suddenly startling the bartender at the sudden movement. With a confidence she doesn’t feel walks to the side door that says employees only on it, beating the waiter from the vision to it. She goes through beginning to trace the path she remembers from her vision. Vaguely hears the waiter yelling behind her that she be back here, ignoring him she keeps walking. The place is built like some kind of maze, you’d get lost if you didn’t already know where you were going. 

Without knocking she burst into the office of the man with the tattoo sitting behind a big desk. Locking the door behind her so the waiter that’s been running after her can’t get in, she turns back to the man who is looking at her in bemusement and clear surprise. 

Behind her the door handle jiggles a muffled voice calls out, “I’m sorry Mr. Gecko she just took off before anyone could stop her.”

The man is smirking when he calls back while never taking his eyes off her, “It’s fine Jim, I’ve got this go back to the front.”

They both wait for the foot steps to fade. Kate moves to slowly take a seat across from him, “You can take your hand off the gun Mr.Gecko, I promise you won’t have to use it on me.”

His brows furrow, Kate gestures with one hand towards her head, “Watcher.”

He nods but keeps his hand on the gun hidden under the desk.

“And to what do I owe the dubious honor of this visit?” He does look genuinely curious, which is fair. There aren’t many watchers, division likes to be the only one with the power to see what’s coming. 

Ignoring his question she asks one of her own, “Are you Seth or Richie?” Before he can finish opening his mouth to answer she see’s him call a man that looks similar to him Richie. “Oh, you’re Seth. Nice to meet you, I’m Kate.”

“Do you always answer your own questions?” is voice is a little disgruntled.

“Some of the time.”

“Well sweetheart think you can answer mine?”

“I think it’s better to wait for Richie, no need to repeat myself. He’ll be here soon.”

Seth gives her a long look then removes his hand from under the table where the gun is hidden, leaning back in his chair. They sit in silence for a few seconds before they heard the lock on the door turn, Richie Gecko walks in looking first at Seth then to Kate taking in the scene.

“Jim said we had a guest.”

“Meet Kate.” he nods towards her, Kate gives a little wave. “She came to see us.”

Richie looks at her but speaks to his brother, “What is it she wants?” His blue eyes are intense, enough to be unnerving to some. This one must be the pusher.

“No clue, she wouldn’t say till you got here. No doubt it’s nothing but trouble.” He’s not wrong. Richie seems intrigued though, Sitting in the last remaining seat next to her. “Well here I am.”

Taking a deep breath, reminding herself she had made it this far, she drops the bomb, “I need your help breaking into division and rescuing my brother.”

For a good moment there is nothing but dead silence. The brothers make eye contact before both turning back to her and proceeding to talk over each other.

“You need what?!” 

“You don’t need help, you need an army.”

“What makes you think we would even consider-”

“It would be insane to try.”

They go on in a similar manner for a few minutes. Kate sits and waits for them to get it out of their system. 

“You haven’t said no.” her voice draws them short. Fiddling with a hairband around her wrist she goes on. “You haven’t. Sure you’ve said it’s insane and that I’m crazy- which I’m not, but you haven’t said you wouldn’t do it. Must mean you’re thinking about it.”

Seth seems to be having some sort of aneurysm while Richie watches her, tilting his head like she’s a curious puzzle he can’t figure out. “You said they have your brother.” She nods her head, turning her full attention to him. “His name’s Scott, he’s a Stitch they caught him almost a month ago in Mexico.”

Looking thoughtful and pointedly ignoring Seth hissing his name. “Must mean you’re a special too, I’m a pusher.”

Kate begins to smile, she can already see what his answer will be.

“I’m a watcher.” His whole face lit up, smiling at her suddenly looking for all the world like a little boy who just got a treat before dinner. It’s had to believe he’s the killer Freddie made him out to be. “Never met a Watcher before. Division has a hard on for you all.”

She can’t help the laugh that leaves her at his obvious joy, “I’ve never met a Pusher that wasn’t trying to kill me.” 

“Those Division fucks give us a bad rep.” He sounds genuinely annoyed, but his good mood isn’t dampened. “Is it true that alcohol helps give you clearer visions?” 

“Weirdly enou-”

Seth interrupts, “Can we shelve playing twenty questions for later, and get back to the fact that she wants our help to break into division.”

“Oh, that. Let’s do it sounds like fun.” Richie’s already turning back to her when Seth stands, his chair scraping loudly across the floor.

“Are you out of your fucking mind? We don’t even know her. She could be working for division for all we know.” He grits out. Kate's slightly miffed at the accusation.

“She seems like a sweet girl.” Kate blinks at that. “We just met her!” Seth’s voice is steadily growing in volume.

“You know I have a good feel for people.”

Kate’s beginning to worry Seth is going to jump across his desk and strangle Richie. Richie is either unconcerned or oblivious to his brothers rising annoyance.

“We should get dinner, are you hungry Katie? We can talk more over food.”

“No. No we are not doing this. Sorry princess no can do, best of luck.”

Richie stands, clearly annoyed with his brother now.

Before any physical hits can be thrown Kate speaks up.“Freddie said you’d say something like that.” Actually he said they were assholes and not to expect much, but she figures they probably like Freddie as much as he likes them. Maybe he’ll do it just out of spite.

By the look on both of their faces, she was at least somewhat right.

“Oh, he did, did he.” 

“Bet he told you, not come at all. That we’re lowlifes.” Got it in one.

Kate silently swore to herself one day she will find out what exactly went down between them. There are more important things at the moment.

“Fuck him. Fine we’ll have dinner, but no promises.” 

Richie grins wide, “How do you like your steak Kate?”

By the end of dinner, she still doesn’t have an answer, but she has been offered a room for the night in the surprisingly spacious maze of a building. Over dinner when she asks about it, Richie grins savagely, “You could say we inherited it. The previous owner had it made special.”

“It was hell to redecorate. The man must have been living out some kind of dungeon fantasy.”

Kate finds herself enjoying their company, laughing easily at their antics. She doesn’t doubt they are as dangerous as Freddie says, but at the moment they seem more like overgrown little boys.

Seth is the one who shows her to her room for the night. Before she closes the door she calls out to his retreating figure, asks once more if he’ll help. 

He turns back to say, “Let me sleep on it.”

In the end Seth sleeps on it for two months.

She asks Seth everyday if he will help, and each time her he puts off giving a firm answer till the next day. 

She should push harder, she knows.

The thing is, since Kate was twelve she’s never stay in a place for more than a month, and never anywhere as nice as this. It’s safe here. The brothers have several shadows hired to hide the building instead of the people. Essentially making the bar seem like a blank spot on divisions maps. 

It’s nice to not always be running. The always running hot water doesn’t hurt either.

She keeps herself busy by helping the brothers with the less than legal side of the business by relaying visions for them in return for the room and food since they won't take her money or let her work at the bar. 

_ “Do you know what kind of creeps that come here to drink?”  _

_ “We don’t want your money Kate.” _

_ “At least let me help somehow.” _

Kate finds she enjoys using her sight for more than just trying to survive. It doesn’t hurt that the longer she works with them the brothers the more it feels like she’s always known them.

Richie never holds anything back from the start, seeming to enjoy her company and her willingness to listen to talk about things she only ever half understands. 

Seth is gruffer around the edges, but she grows on him.

He takes her shooting when she mentions one night over dinner that she knows how. Insults her form only to walk over and help improve her aim. Makes fun of her for naming the plants in the brothers office when she’s bored one day, then buys her a small house plant for her room when she declares they make rooms feel homier. 

Kate eventually learns this just how Seth is and he isn’t playing some elaborate mind game with her.

The three of them always have diner together, at first she's sure it was so Seth could keep on eye on her. Kate never calls him on the fact that with time he just seems to enjoy sitting down for a meal all of them together. Richie does though. 

All in all things fall into place between them with ease. They don’t start to treat her like family though, till she’s seen them kill men for double crossing them. 

She’s gets some of the blood from one of the men on her face.

Richie uses his jacket sleeve to wipe it off as best as he can.

Seth frets and goes cold towards her in turns till they make it back to the bar.

The air is somber as they go off to bed, even after Kate assures them she's fine. Really she's fine.

The thing is she really is, she was the one to warn them what the men were plotting. 

The next morning she runs into the both of them together.  Neither of them can hide the shock on their faces when she greets them the next morning. 

It’s like they expect her to pack her things and disappear in the night. She doesn’t know how to tell them she’s seen worse in her visions, she’s seen  _ them  _ do worse.

Instead of commenting on it, Kate just continues on as normal.

After that things shift. 

As if whatever barriers they held up around her are lowered. 

She’d be lying if she didn’t love the way she fit in their little world of two. It’s easy, and doesn’t want to question it. 

Still as much as she’s come to care for the Geckos, Scott still needs her help.

She feels guilty for how much she enjoys her time with them knowing Scott is in divisions hands. It eats at her.

“Should I just give up and leave? Is he ever actually going to say yes?” She asks Richie one day after having a particularly bad nightmare about what was happening to Scott. Or at least she hopes it was a nightmare.

“Besides we like having you here Katie. We’d want you to stay with us even if we get your brother back.”

He leaves the room before she can think how to reply to that. 

A few days later finds Kate sitting at Richie's desk trying to force a vision to come about the man whose picture is filling the computer screen. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Seth come in the room, lean against the front of his desk. 

He’s been a mood all morning so she doesn’t risk greeting him in case it somehow sets him off further. It’s silent for a few minutes and Kate half forgets he’s there.

“We found him.”

“What?”

“Your brother, we tracked the faculty they’re holding him in.” His words halt her movements, she stared unseeing at the computer screen in front of her.

She hadn’t known they had been looking, but then there had been the questions Richie had asked her the other day. All about her brother and their time in Mexico. She’d told him how she was able to see he was still in Mexico, but couldn’t see where at Mexico. She thought they were just talking, not being discreetly pumped for information. 

Seth interrupts her thoughts, “We didn’t want to get your hopes up, so we didn’t say anything.”

They found him. And if they’ve been looking then at means-

“It’s dangerous. The whole thing is, but we think we’ve found a way to get him.” Kate stays quiet, biting her tongue holding back her excitement till he’s done speaking. 

“Richie and I’ll go get him, shouldn’t be gone more than five days. You’ll stay here and keep an eye on things.”

What. 

_ Oh _ , no she’s going.

“He’s _ my  _ brother. I’m going to help.”

“Told you she’d want to be apart of it.” Richie enters the room, carrying blueprints he spreads out over Seth’s desk.

Seth looks pained by Richie's words. Kate takes a deep breath reigning in her temper, walks over to him, gently puts her hand on his arm drawing his attention back to her. “Seth, I have to be a part of this.”

He’s looking down at her slightly too intense a look that Kate usually associates with Richie. “Kate you could get seriously hurt, just stay here. No one would think less of you for it.”

And she knows they wouldn’t, but she would. 

“It’ll be safer with me there, I don’t want anything to happen to you two any more than you want me to get hurt.” 

Richie’s pouring them each a drink on the other side of the room but she can still easily make out his exasperation of his next words, “Second guessing your decisions, ignoring the fact that you’ve survived this long on more than just luck alone. It’s how he shows he cares.”

Kate knows he isn’t just talking about her now. 

“She knows what she’s doing Seth. We’ll be in and out before they even know what hit them. And if something does go wrong we’ll be there to protect her.” He says it so casually, as if it’s a given that they’d protect her without thought. 

While Kate is still reeling from this revelation Seth slips his hand down to her lower back guiding her over to the desk. Grabbing his drink from Richie, Kate takes hers in a numb sort of shock. 

“You’re right.” Jaw tense, he grits the words out. 

Richie winks at her. 

Kate wonders if Richie was being honest about them wanting her stay.

They rework the plan now that Kate is officially included. Then they go over it till they can recite the damn thing in their sleep.

When the day comes to take off for mexico two weeks later, Kate is filled with anxious energy. It’ll still be a few days till she can have her brother back yet but the nerves are still there.

When they load up in the car Seth hands her a hand gun, Richie slips her a knife to hide on her person. Just in case.

The engine turns over and has to hold back a victorious laugh at the vision that comes. 

“Alright. Let’s get rambling, ramblers.”

Kate grins at the brothers in the rear-view mirror, she’s already seen how this ends.

**Author's Note:**

> I just called the people with powers specials cause I didn't really know what else to use.  
> Had a little trouble wording some of the tenses of things. *Shrugs* I tried.  
> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
